Hawthorne.txt
__TOC__ DialogueDiamondCity |scene= |srow=16 |topic=000A7D2D |trow=6 |before= |response=''{drinking at your favorite bar, someone new walks up to you}'' Hey. What's your story? Mercenary? Caravan guard? |after=Player Default: I try to protect people, if that's what you mean. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{drinking at your favorite bar, someone new walks up to you}'' So what's the story? Mercenary work or caravan guarding? |after=Player Default: I try to protect people, if that's what you mean. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{sarcastic, witty}'' Come for more of my wisdom? Here's one. The fabled treasure at the top of the old high-rise? Never worth it. |after=Player Default: So you explore old ruins? |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{sarcastic, witty}'' If you want to know what's out there, you can ask, or you can always experience the bone-shattering dread of the Commonwealth for yourself. |after=Player Default: So you explore old ruins? |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{sarcastic, witty}'' Happy to share the benefit of my experience. As long as you don't mind me glossing over all the embarrassing parts. |after=Player Default: So you explore old ruins? |abxy=A}} |before= |response=Back for more stories? I've been just about everywhere. |after=Player Default: So you explore old ruins? |abxy=A}} |topic=00144A7D |before=Player Default: I try to protect people, if that's what you mean. |response=''{Friendly}'' Hey, I'm all for the noble road. You know, as long as I'm getting paid, and maybe if there's a beautiful brunette involved. |after=Hawthorne: Anyway, I'm just kicking back and sharing stories while I'm between things. I've been all over. Seen Vaults, prewar ruins, and plenty of monsters. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00144A7C |before=Player Default: Wrong on both tries. |response=''{friendly, chuckling at the end / Puzzled}'' Huh. I can usually spot a hired gun on the first look. Maybe you just give off an "armed and dangerous" vibe? |after=Hawthorne: Anyway, I'm just kicking back and sharing stories while I'm between things. I've been all over. Seen Vaults, prewar ruins, and plenty of monsters. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=00144A7B |before=Player Default: Blood. Bullets. And Money. All the way. |response=''{agreeing, friendly / Happy}'' Right? Maybe not so much the blood part if you can help it, but I hear ya. |after=Hawthorne: Anyway, I'm just kicking back and sharing stories while I'm between things. I've been all over. Seen Vaults, prewar ruins, and plenty of monsters. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=00144A7A |before=Player Default: You first. What's your name? |response=''{Friendly}'' Hawthorne, and you are definitely from out of town. I know every settlement from both sides of the Charles River, and I've never seen you. |after=Hawthorne: Anyway, I'm just kicking back and sharing stories while I'm between things. I've been all over. Seen Vaults, prewar ruins, and plenty of monsters. |abxy=Y1a}} |topic=00144A75 |before=Player Default: Hey, I'm all for the noble road. You know, as long as I'm getting paid, and maybe if there's a beautiful brunette involved. |response=Anyway, I'm just kicking back and sharing stories while I'm between things. I've been all over. Seen Vaults, prewar ruins, and plenty of monsters. |after=Player Default: So you explore old ruins? |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00144A74 |before=Player Default: So you explore old ruins? |response=Last place I was going to check out was Salem. Real old town far to the North. Never made it, though. Got a bad feeling about that area. |after=Player Default: So you explore old ruins? |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00144A73 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: See ya around, Hawthorne. |response=Ya. Take it easy. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |before=Player Default: See ya around, Hawthorne. |response=Later. |after= |abxy=B2a}} |topic=00144A72 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Let's hear your best monster story. |response=''{suddenly very serious / Concerned}'' I'm from Diamond City. You wanna talk something really scary? It's the Institute and their synths. |after= |abxy=X1a}} |before= |response=''{suddenly very serious / Concerned}'' Don't go to University Point. Trust me. You don't wanna know what they're capable of. |after=Player Default: So you explore old ruins? |abxy=X1b}} |scene=- |srow=4 |topic=''Hello'' |trow=4 |before= |response=''{general hellos to the player}'' Best part of Diamond City is honestly the lights. Can spot those bad boys for miles. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{general hellos to the player}'' Ever seen a Mirelurk? Think a crab, crossed with a tank, with a bad hangover. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{general hellos to the player}'' You run into Feral Ghouls, keep your distance. Mindless eating machines. They'll always come straight for ya. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{general hellos to the player}'' A Deathclaw is where the real danger is. Don't try to outrun it. Just get something solid between you and it. Then... pray. |after= |abxy=}} IntroSceneDiamondCityDugoutInn |scene= |srow=1 |topic=0022102E |before=Vadim: So then I am crossing river, right? Wearing nothing but a smile, when out comes the most dangerous of all sea monsters. A Mirelurk... |response=''{unimpressed / Puzzled}'' A Mirelurk? Come on. That's like, two out of ten points of danger. Tops. Now if you wanna talk something really deadly... |after=Yefim: Vadim! |abxy=A1a}} Category:Fallout 4 dialogue files